Jonathan's Spies
by LilliabellaMichelle
Summary: What if Jonathan had known a girl for a few years? What if they were together? And what if she had some demon blood in her? And they had a son? What if she was a Trueblood? And what if she was going to stay at the Institute? And what if Jonathan still wanted Clary? Takes place 7 months after COLS. 2 OCs. Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns all TMI characters except my OCs.
1. Meet The Spies

A/N: I got creative. I'm also psycho. Get over it. This also takes place about 7 months after COLS. & Jonathan is 19 in this. Let's just say his birthday was somewhere in those 7 months. Enjoy the story.

3rd POV:

Jonathan watches her as she dances toward her prey. Her blue hair flows behind her, the dyed strands making her blend in well with the crowd. He smirks at her retreating figure. She is perfect for a spy. And that's exactly what she'll be. She returns minutes later, without even a trace of ichor.

She walks over to him, smiling and showing off her perfectly white teeth. "Done. It delivered the message and didn't even fight." She tells him. "Wonderful. Now, let's go. We have more important matters to deal with." Jonathan tells her. She nods her head and grabs his hand. They walk out of the club and step through the portal. They arrive at the house and head to their office.

She riffles through papers and he sits in the chair, looking tense. "Jonathan, we can't keep up like this. I have to leave the house with Lochan at some time. He either learns to breathe air and the Shadow World or he grows like a mundane. Stuck inside everyday. You choose." She says in a firm voice. He sighs. "Fine. I have a plan. You're 19 and he's only three. The two of you can go spy for me. You can go to the Institute. You can always communicate with me. And can you capture Clarissa at some point? For me?" He asks.

She looks pissed off. He somehow knew she would overreact. "No! If you would rather have her so bad, take her yourself! Dammit, Jonathan! You know my conditions! And that is morally wrong! Think of how Lochan would feel if he found the two of you together! He would run to me and cry! He would be confused as hell and I would have to feed him some story and we'd have a huge blow out in the morning! Get this in that goddamned insane head of yours!" She shrieks at him.

He stands up and goes to her. "Alright. I'll stick to your conditions. Now, why don't we go get some bags packed for you and Loki. You'll need to spy well. And you might want to stick to your maiden name. And tell the Lightwoods you're their cousin. Being a Trueblood has some benefits you know." He smirks and wraps his arms around her.

"Yeah... I hate it." She pouts. He laughs. "Well, you aren't really much of one now, are you? You're a Morgenstern. Mrs. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. I like the sound of that. And Lochan James Morgenstern. We're perfect." He says. She stifles a laugh. "Yes, we are. And Loki loves you. Well, as much as he's capable. And he loves me too. He's going to love his mom. And I love you." She whispers.

He smiles. He leans down and kisses her sweetly. He runs his hands through her hair and they come away with blue dye. "Washable dye. Let's get this out. How about a shower? Loki is asleep after all." He grins and his eyes shine lustfully. She has the same expression. She pulls him to their bedroom and pushes him into the bathroom. She's certainly been living up to the Morgenstern standards in his book.

CPOV: (Clary)

Maryse asked us all to gather in the kitchen. None of us can bear to go in the library. Not since Maryse found the wings. We all sit at the table. Maryse sighs heavily before speaking. "We are going to have some guests. They're family. They're from my side. It's my niece and her son. Averianna, don't ask about her name, and Lochan. They're Truebloods. They're going to be in New York for a while and need a place to stay. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. Jace, that means you. And no cursing around Lochan. He's three." She finishes.

We all just stare at her. I don't think it ever accurred to us that Maryse has family. "I'm always on my best behavior." Jace says smirking. I roll my eyes. "Am I allowed to stay here while she's here? And am I allowed to pummel Jace to death if he becomes a bit too cozy?" I ask with a serious expression. Everyone except Jace and Maryse laugh. She cracks a smile. Jace pouts. I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't make me have a reason and you'll be safe." I tell him. He smiles.

"When are they-" Izzy starts to ask but we hear the elevator. "That'll be them now." She says with a smile. We all follow Maryse, who is going to the elevator. Two people exit the elevator. A little boy with curly brown hair and dark blue eyes holds onto a woman's hand. She looks more like a teenager. She looks about 19. She has curly, silky, brown hair past her shoulders and light colored eyes. From this distance, I can't tell the exact color.

The girl brings the boy forward with her. She has a suitcase in the elevator and she's carrying one in her right hand and she has a backpack set in the middle of her shoulders. The boy is carrying a small bag on his shoulder. She grabs her suitcase from the elevator and brings it into the hallway. Alec looks at her suitcases then at his mother. "May I help you? I could bring your bags to your room if you like." He tells the girl. She shakes her head. "No, thank you. If you show me my room, I'm sure we could manage." Her voice is light and melodic. It reminds me of the Fey.

"Of course, Averianna, you can follow me. I'll show you and Lochan your room." Maryse says. Averianna nods her head. She manages to grab her other suitcase and they follow Maryse to their room. Maryse comes back several minutes later. They aren't behind her. "No questions. She's been through a tough time. She may act a bit like Jace." Our eyes get large. "In the sense of hiding her pain. Not in the same manner. She won't be sarcastic. I simply mean that she may not show much emotion unless it be toward her son." We sigh in relief. Two Jace's are more than enough.

We all head to the kitchen. Averianna shows up with Lochan by the time lunch is made. I've learned that Maryse is a really good cook like Jace said. We all sit at the dinner table. "Averianna, I would like to introduce you to my children and a close friend." Maryse starts the conversation.

She points at each of us in turn, "Alec, Isabelle, Jace, and Clary. Alec is short for Alexander and he's the oldest. We all call Isabelle Izzy or Iz and she's my only daughter. Jace is... let's just go with Jace and he's my adopted son. Clary is short for Clarissa, she's Jocelyn Garroway's daughter, and she's Jace's girlfriend."

Averianna studies each of us. Lochan is eating quietly. "I'm Averianna and I'm 19 years old. I liked to be called Avery. Lochan's nickname is Loki. He's three and a half. He's my everything." She touchs his head of curls as she says this. She smiles and I see a tear leak out of her eye. Up close I can see that her eyes are a light violet. That is something I've never seen.

Lochan finishes his dinner and yawns. She smiles at him. "Excuse me, I have to get him ready for bed." She stands up and picks up the toddler. He smiles and she smiles back. They look happy. "Come on, Loki. Bedtime. And you get to hear your favorite story. The warriors and how they met and fell in love." I hear her say to her son as they walk down the hall. It must be about how she found love or something. Now I'm curious.

"Maryse, if she's 19 and she has a three and a half year old son, how old was she win she got pregnant? And who's the father?" I ask. Maryse stops eating. Uh oh. I said something stupid. "Well, she's almost twenty. She was sixteen. And she won't tell anyone who the father is. But as far as I know, he's a Shadowhunter and cares about them. He cared enough to propose. Word is she turned him down. She just wasn't ready. But they still see each other occasionally." We all nod our heads.

"Okay." I say. "I want all of you to try and get along with her." Maryse finalizes the conversation and leaves the table. We all finish our food and put our dishes in the sink. One of us will do them eventually. I walk down the hall towards my room. I give Izzy and Alec a hug before bed and I give Jace a quick kiss. I start to go into my room when I hear a voice singing. I go across the hall and press my ear to the door.

A voice is singing a lullaby. I knock on the door. The singing stops and I stand up straight. The door opens. It's Averianna, I mean Avery. "Hey. Clary, right?" She asks me. I nod my head. "Yeah. I was just wondering how you're settling in. And I was wondering if you wanted to spar tomorrow. So, do you?" I ask. "I'm settling in okay. So's Loki. And I would like to spar with you but I can't. I have plans. Loki and I have letters to send out and everything. And we have to plan for Wednesday." She pauses to take a breath.

Wednesday is in two days. She continues, "Loki gets to see his father. He rarely gets to see him anymore. We see him maybe three times a year. And Loki is really excited. I appreciate your offer, but I'm going to have to turn you down." She tells me. I nod my head. "Alright. Maybe Thursday." I say. She nods her head. And goes back into her room. I go into mine and get ready for bed.

LPOV: (Loki)

I heard Mommy talk to that redhaired lady. She is weird. But from pictures in the office, I know that she's Daddy's sister. She is really weird. I have a weird aunt. I pretended to go to sleep for Mommy so I could hear the conversation. Nothing too interesting. Except I get to see my dad on Wednesday. Mommy comes back in the room from the bathroom. "Sweetheart, why are you still awake?" She asks me. I shrug.

"We get to see Daddy soon?" I ask her. She comes and hugs me. "Yes. We get to see him the day after tomorrow. You already miss him, don't you?" She kisses the top of my head and strokes my curls. I nod my head. "Yeah." I say. She hands me her phone and types in a number. She hands me the phone and gets up. She goes to the closet and starts hanging our clothes up.

My dad's voice come on the line. "Averianna?" He asks. "No, Dad. It's me. Loki." I tell him. I can hear him smiling. "Hello, son. How is it?" I continue to have a conversation with him for about ten minutes before Mommy takes away the phone. They talk and she talks in that soft voice she uses only when she's talking to Daddy. I go to sleep to the sound of my mother's happy voice.

A/N: Soooo... what do you think of my OCs? What do you think of Averianna originally being a Trueblood? Please, tell me.


	2. Averianna's Life

A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever. Here's the story. Hope you like it.

APOV: (Avery/Averianna)

When Loki fell asleep, Jonathan and I got down to business. I am to stay here for two weeks. In two weeks, Jonathan is to "kidnap" Loki. I'm supposed to act all frantic and upset. Then, when Jonathan comes to get me, he brings Loki, announces that he's his son, I grab Clarissa, Jonathan grabs me, and we disappear. It's a lot simpler than it sounds. I just hope that this simple plan works.

Loki and I get to see Jonathan tomorrow. The only thing I'm scared of, is someone noticing. I'm not scared of anything except that. Hell, I'm not even scared of Lochan killing me in my sleep. I've already "died" once. No one can kill me. No one. I'm too strong for that. And besides, Lochan needs his mother. Because as it is, I am actually Lilith's daughter. There's a tale made just for Mother and I.

Lilith was believed to have never had children, or even be capable of it. Minus warlocks of course. She had me though. My birth mother. A pure demon. And even better, she slept with a Trueblood to make it more plausible. She told him he was my father and he believed her. But on the contrary, I am a pure demon. And my father happens to Magnus Bane's father. Lovely brother, he is. Never even visits his sister. Nor his nephew. Hmph. I'll fix that soon enough. I drank blood from a Nephilium I killed once. It was thrilling. And now I have extra blood. I have pure demon blood and some Shadowhunter blood. I am one of the strongest beings alive.

And then there's Lochan. He is my child along with Jonathan. Born a demon capable of wearing Nephilium Runes. We're all unique. How Jonathan could wish to have his sister, Clarissa, when he could have me. His other 'sister.' I'm much better than a stupid half angel. Much better. Not to mention he has a child with me. One who could be the strongest being on earth.

Maybe it's time I paid a visit to that brother o' mine. He knows I exist. Oh, yes, he does. After all, I'm the one who killed his mother and made his father try to kill him. The stupid man failed. Idiot. Oh, well. I can get the job done myself.

CPOV: (Clary)

I have searched the entire place except the music room and I can't find Averianna. I mean Avery. That's going to take some time getting used to. We're about to have a meeting about Sebastian. Maryse said she needs to be there. I stop at the music room. I peek into the door. There she is, looking over lyrics. "Avery?" I ask quietly. She turns to me as if she knew I was there. "Yes, Clary?" She asks. "Maryse said we're about to have a meeting about Sebastian. She wants you to join." Her eyes light in a fire for a minute but it's gone as soon as I see it. She stands and walks past me.

"Alright. I will. The kitchen right?" Without even waiting for me to answer, she walks to the kitchen. I follow her with a frown marring my face. She was so nice before. Why is she so- so- stoic now!? What did I do? Hmph! We sit down at the table with the others. Jace squeezes my hand tight. I squeeze his harder. I swear, by the time this meeting is over and we don't break each other's hands it will be a miracle. An absolute miracle. Jace still doesn't know what Sebastian did and I don't plan on telling him just yet.

Maryse looks at all of us before breathing deeply. She sits up straighter and looks each of us in the eye individually. "Sebastian has been reported to have been spotted with a demon. Not just any demon. One of Lilith's. It seems she's giving him demons. A lycanthrope found a demon with blue hair and silver eyes killing a hydra demon. The hydra snuck into that club you like, Clarissa, Pandemonium. It used something to disguise itself. We don't know what. The lycanthrope followed the girl, the blue haired demon in other words, and Sebastian to an alleyway. He watched them open a portal before she turned around and threw silver cords of energy around his neck, choking him. He ran to Lucian and told him. I felt you should know. He's still alive by the way."

I let loose a breath I didn't notice I was holding. I would hate if one of Luke's pack died. It's happened before and I don't think Luke could bear it. Especially, not after what happened with Amatis. I look at everyone else's reactions. The Lightwoods' faces are stoic and Averianna looks troubled. She must be really scared of Sebastian or this demon. One or the other. For a second, I swear I see a glimmer of silver in her violet eyes. But then I notice that they're tears. She stands up upbrutly. "Excuse me, I need to go check on Lochan."

We all watch her leave before I turn to the others. "What was that about?" Everyone, including the ever elegant Maryse, shrugs.

APOV: (Avery/Averianna)

I reach my room and check on Lochan. Sound asleep. Thank Lilith. I go into the bathroom and look in the mirror. Damn, the contacts are disintegrating. My demon side got pissed off that the Nephilium could talk about Jonathan and myself so low like that. I switch my contacts after calming myself. Now, I need to call Jonathan. This plan just may work. They've never even seen my demon side. All they know is that I have silver eyes. My eyes are naturally silver but Lilith changed my eyes to violet for the first several years. Then when I was thirteen, I assume it was then, she gave me contacts to wear so no one would become suspicious. After all, if anyone's suspicious how am I supposed to help Jonathan burn down the world?

A/N: Soooo... How was it? Review!

~Lila Belle


End file.
